guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gimmethegepgun/Archive 1
Glad you liked my skill ^^; — Poki#3 08:04, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I loved it, and I wish they would add it to the game, would suddenly remove the stupid build :) I made something for you, based a bit on the thing you wrote on the Nevil's Frustration page :P — Poki#3 08:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Hey! I'm trying out a smiting monk too... quick comment on your build. With two knockdowns, Bane Sig and Sig of Judjement, why not swap one of your skills for Holy Strike? -Haakon 04:14, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I'm not really sure, but I really like the tempo of the signet skills (actually liked tempo better BEFORE they made bane siggy 1 second cast), plus 1 of the 2 main reasons I use the build is to humiliate people, and not much is more humiliating than "hey, I just got killed by Signet of Rage and I have no adrenaline skills, wtf?" --Gimmethegepgun 15:16, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::hey KotOR rocks! AmericanVlad 13:24, 19 February 2007 (CST) Smiter FTL ! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jahora (talk • ) 12:57, 21 May 2007 (CDT). Build Heya there, I just fixed up the name of your build and moved it to Team - Double Wood Bond for you. --Xasxas256 07:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Random Comment Hey, i saw you one time in the game :D (dont ask why im posting this, its like 5am here) --- Cynn 05:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) :lol that IS a random comment... but which character did you see? Delete If you want to request the deletion of a file or a page just put on the page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) Weekend test stats Judging from the update notes, we're not supposed to update the wiki pages with those. DeepSearch 07:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed that afterwards :/ Whew, just got around to reverting everything that was changed from evade to block, I'm tired now --Gimmethegepgun 19:41, 24 January 2007 (CST) Purged Category:Need Nightfall Skill Trainer of all improper categorizations... not that anyone cares... --Gimmethegepgun 22:58, 12 February 2007 (CST) Stubs Thanks for going through and checking the skill stubs. --Fyren 04:30, 13 February 2007 (CST) "Wings" Thx for the signing. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 21:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Wow, you must be like Skuld's brother or something, you answered that one in 2 minutes! O_o --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::lol i'm just waiting for area to load, cause computer got wipped now must load everything from scratch agian and i watched ur page and it come up so hehe. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 21:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) Name Hilarity Just saying I love the user name - that was a really fun game :) -Phydeaux 02:55, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Prophecies captures Some captures are listed because it's reasonable someone will entirely skip Kryta and the jungle. --Fyren 21:27, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Well it's not particularly reasonable for them to skip the desert, since they need to go there for the AP quests. The one you are probably talking about can be bought in Amnoon --Gimmethegepgun 21:28, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::It is because they don't have to be Prophecies characters. --Fyren 21:33, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Entropy Userbox You can make the external links internal ones by using this code: — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:35, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Mission briefings Sheesh, why didn't anyone tell me those things take so long to write? Anyway, typed up 3 of them in case anyone cares (doubtful, who actually looks at those things?) --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry I forgot you You too are invited to to my SoW :D. Enjoy! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 20:27, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Visions of Regret ain't quite my style for mesmer, I prefer pissing people off as much as humanly possible (ex. Frustration+Migraine+3 interrupts, or Frustration+Ineptitude+Echo'd Clumsiness+Signet of Clumsiness). Both of these are EXTREMELY irritating, and hurt a lot to boot. And despite being a Smiting fan, entirely conditional damage/deterrents aren't my style. I'll join in next week's though --Gimmethegepgun 14:51, 25 April 2007 (CDT) secondary professions for a proof-reader thank you for being patient with all of us who are either too excited or too absent minded to spell properly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:22, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not really proofreading much, just using Firefox's automatic spellcheck a lot :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:23, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Vandal Well, that vandal war was... interesting... Though I think with the sheer volume of pages he vandalized he deserves more than 1 week of a block --Gimmethegepgun 16:08, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Blocks are preventative, not punitive. — Skuld 16:09, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::In any case, I just wish the block had gone through a few minutes earlier, but the world ain't perfect. Total 22 reverts/undos by me --Gimmethegepgun :::Retrospectively thinking, 1 week ban is probably a bad idea, since it'll end on a weekend. I should've just gone with 3 days. Anyways, the way I personally work is, for recurring vandals, bans get longer (roughly doubled) with each offense. I don't support perm bans, because it can hurt innocent people. I just experimentally figure out how long a ban is needed for the vandals to get bored and forget about this wiki and move on. Usually 3 days is sufficient. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:14, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Hitlist Ehh, all of the builds I have ever created are stored in my own link, User:Entropy/builds, as well as User:Entropy/archives, which noone has ever really looked at or anything. It isn't a real archive per se, since it don't have histories or anything, but the builds that are there are what came before I posted any of them into buildspace. So it's all cool :) (T/ ) 21:35, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Ah, ok, might as well remove that part then. Though I still have that big gun syndrome (sword variation) from playing too much Shining Force EXA --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :D Don't wnat you getting in trouble Althoough the revert you made is right (in my opinion) the reason I didn't revert is because of GW:1RV and I don't want you to get in trouble for it:D so just post on the talk page if you think it should be reverted and everyone's happy:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:34, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :/ I disagree with your revert. The anon summed up that unsightly, bulky paragraph in one line; the whole pre-searing thing isn't a scam, and shouldn't go here even if it was (it should go in the pre-searing guide, where the new players will see it). The "Quest Reward Collector Item Scam" also isn't a scam, and largely doesn't matter tbh. If you can reword that paragraph down to 1/5th its current size, I could see it staying; but as it is, it's a lot of wasted space on the page to discuss something that isn't even a scam. -Auron 21:34, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, really the collector items IS a scam, because people think they're nearly worthless and sell them for crap and the buyer reaps huge benefits --Gimmethegepgun 21:35, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::No. It's only a scam if the buyer tells the seller that the items are worth nothing, which is almost never the case. 99% of the time, the buyer will just say "buying monastery credits, 100g" or something. That isn't a scam. -Auron 21:36, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :/ #2 I disagree with your revert on Aggressive Refrain. When soldier's Stance becomes an echo, tell me.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Oh, soldier's Fury...my bad...Soldiers Fury doesn't reapply itself, but...I thought it said soldiers stance XD. My bad...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:34, 5 June 2007 (CDT) /cry from bugs: "Well, actually, and I quote: "Please note that my user page is only guaranteed to be viewed correctly when browsing with Firefox." (from his page). I'm on Firefox so I can't tell, but it may be a FF issue with Entropy's page --Gimmethegepgun 19:59, 12 June 2007 (CDT)" :/sniff. I'm a girl just like Entropy... And I fixed it btw. It happened to by Fyren's fault. =D (PS, the FF thing is because IE doesn't always show the navigation tabs correctly because IE is evil liek Sony)— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 22:09, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, sorry, didn't quite notice and is kinda a force of habit :( Anyway, you should've kept it FF-only, IE is awful (and half of the new version is copied from FF, Netscape, and Safari anyway) --Gimmethegepgun 08:58, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Revert Damn, man, you are fast :p Beat me to every one of them! (T/ ) 14:38, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks! I was on GuildWiki for a few minutes while I waited for the idiots to roll over in Aspenwood so I could get a decent team, and noticed that Xeon's talk page was replaced by some anon with "BITCH", and I always love a good vandal war :) --Gimmethegepgun 15:08, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hey, can I just be allowed to get rid of those pics and update. Guild Wiki is not letting me login and so I'm being viewed as a Vandal. My wiki page is Wakleon, so leave me a response there. Thanks. And btw, great job catching changes. :::Ah, I didn't know you wanted to delete it. Sorry, but blanking a page won't delet it, and won't get rid of an image at all, you need to use the template --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 31 July 2007 (CDT) 1RV (or lack thereof) Please discuss before reverting reverts next time. -Auron 08:31, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :That wasn't a revert, that was a removal of information --Gimmethegepgun 08:56, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Totem Axe revert I don't understand your removal of my edit on the Totem Axe article. The collector Winged Axe I linked to, from Gahnlar, has the exact stats of the the oter two weapons in that line, with +5 energy, so it can be used to reproduce a Totem Axe. Just add a enchanting mod and it's the same caster weapon. Please explain. [[User:Issa Dabir|'Issa Dabir']] 05:04, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :Err... whoops, I messed up. I thought that it was stating that it was identical to the Totem Axe's stats, I didn't read the stuff around it. I'll go fix that then :/ --Gimmethegepgun 16:18, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Nazi attack Heh. Thanks for liberating my page from the evil hordes of Axis. I was expecting that backlash but it hit me in my sleep :) --–Ishmaeel ping/ 00:05, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Hey thanks! You know, it's actually kinda fun to participate in these giant vandal wars. However, I was outnumbered 2v1 in the beginning, and my hand was starting to get tired from clicking undo too much :/ --Gimmethegepgun 00:08, 7 August 2007 (CDT) i am very sorry wont happen again —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lithos Soldier ( ) }. Sorry bro Sorry bout the vandalism. Peace yo, we cool? Arcane Echo revert I'm not sure what you are saying in your reversion notes to my change to Arcane Echo saying it was first available in LA rather than Beetletun. If u are asking for a screen shot, u wont get one, because I already bought Arcane Echo on this character at LA! And I am not expecting to make another Tyrian character for quite awhile. If this isnt what you mean, please explain either here or on the AEcho talk page or on my user talk. Thanks. --Queen of Spades 13:50, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe it was already unlocked on your account....— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:20, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Elite skill For me, it always used to be the furthest to the right that dropped off. I haven't tried it since the earlier this week - so if it has changed to the one on the left that drops, then it would be as part of this update - so I think I agree with User:Mrxaero. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :err... wait... yeah I fucked up, don't know wtf I was thinking. I'll change it back --Gimmethegepgun 22:36, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Vandal Assistance Thank you for your role in reverting changes made to my userpage by a vandal. You went out of your way to help someone you don't know. Thank you for that. --Ninjatek 22:50, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, I have fun with some of the monstrous vandal wars that happen when no admins are on. You should try it someday :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 23 August 2007 (CDT) User talk:77.124.21.242 Ack, I was going to say that ^^ I type too slow... -- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Heh --Gimmethegepgun 20:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) thanks, but mebbe i meant to speelz it tht way.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :(even tho i actually didn't)-- (Talk) ( ) 10:51, 26 October 2007 (UTC) bluenovember you are a hero!! — Nova — ( ) 02:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Lol Damn, you just beat me to that revert on Echo :P I was sitting there trying to figure out what the heck the poster was trying to get at. Isk8 03:35, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah that happens, I think I killed/absorbed Skuld (this if you don't know what I'm talking about) --Gimmethegepgun 03:36, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :On a side note, the icon in your signature is 1 pixel too tall :/ --Gimmethegepgun 03:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Blah.. unless an admin makes me change it, I'm leaving it. I didn't feel like going through ALL the trouble of editing, and re-uploading it again. Changed from my previous sig, because I guess people didn't get that the mesmer icon was supposed to represent the I in Isk8... Oh well... Monk icon suits me better, as Monk is my fav character. Isk8 03:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::What kind of monk? say smiter or I'll do to you what I did to Skuld! --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Prot Monk all the way my friend *covers face* "Not the Face" (damn could have sworn that was a skill name lol) Isk8 03:46, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::It's an inscription. Since you linked wrong, I'll spare you. I don't want any wrong-linkage in my system... --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Bleh... figures... fixed Isk8 03:49, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Man you type slow :/ --Gimmethegepgun 03:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::: No I don't :P I just think slow. And I'm reading other articles and playing Gw at the same time :P Isk8 03:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I'm responding to any other talk page additions that pop up and watching this page --Gimmethegepgun 03:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I gotta go to sleep now, so... yeah.... I wish there would be a vandal attack sometime in near future when I'm on, I miss those... --Gimmethegepgun 04:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Let me finish pls! Gimme, am in the middle of some edits on my talk page, can you please give me a chance to complete it before you go mod'ing it. Some of us like to take our time and double-check everything first. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:15, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :lolsure --Gimmethegepgun 01:16, 15 November 2007 (UTC)